


Home Improvement

by sweet_lovin_zombie



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/pseuds/sweet_lovin_zombie
Summary: During Natural's Election, Satsuki decides to let Jakuzure redecorate the Elite Four's tower. Disaster ensues.





	Home Improvement

“Wait a minute, let me get this straight,” Sanageyama’s face, for once, held no sign of humor. The normally prevalent grin was nowhere to be found, and in its place was a mask of disbelief leveled at none other than Satsuki Kiryuin, “You decided to take part in Natural’s Election this year along with everyone else. And you thought that during that time it would be a good idea to let Jakuzure redecorate the Elite Four’s tower?” 

“Yes,” Satsuki answered simply. She didn’t understand what Sanageyama was so upset about. He’d been in agreement with everyone else that the tower needed renovation. Inumuta cocked a thin eyebrow and offered his own input, “Jakuzure,” he clarified, “The queen of all things pink and cuddly.” 

“Yes.” 

“The very same girl,” Gamagoori piped up, seeing Satsuki’s lost expression, “Who approved the ‘Honnuji Academy Bedazzling Club’ and allowed them to sew rhinestones on all the one and two star uniforms?” 

Of course Satsuki remembered that one. Iori had been livid for months afterwards. 

Inumuta carefully watched her reaction before he let out a deep sigh, “Satsuki-sama,” he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, forehead pinched in frustration, “Don't you think Jakuzure’s particular tastes are going to be reflected in her renovation?” 

Well obviously, but...oh. Oh. 

“I…” Satsuki’s mind was suddenly filled with rainbows and cupcakes and all sorts of other horrendously adorable things, “I see.” She paused, “Perhaps we should get back.” 

“You think?” Sanageyama muttered under his breath, but he took off with the others in the direction of the Elite Four Tower. 

All the while Satsuki wondered how she'd managed to get herself into this mess… 

One week earlier… 

Once again it was the time of Natural’s Election. It was only the first day, but the streets were already filled with the sounds of explosions and shouts alike, all from students desperate to improve their ranks, through any means necessary. 

It was chaos outside, but inside Satsuki’s tower that she shared with her Elite Four, there was even more chaos. 

As it turned out, jamming five teenagers into a small living quarters and expecting them to get along was far too much to ask. There were dirty clothes littering the floor (courtesy of Sanageyama) sheet music covering the coffee table (Jakuzure) computer parts and wires covering half the couch (...Inumuta) and a school handbook impaled into the wall (really Gamagoori?) 

Satsuki seemed to be the only one who could keep a room clean for more than five minutes. And as such, she was somewhat regretting having invited her Elite Four to live here with her. Admittedly, it had been a spur of the moment decision to begin with, meant to help Satsuki come out of her self-erected shell and live life like a real teenager. And also so she'd have an excuse to be closer to her girlfriend, Jakuzure, but there was no way she was admitting that one out loud. 

Still, even with all the clutter, Satsuki felt she could look over it. After all, she had been gifted with patience akin to that of a saint. But what she couldn't look over was the constant attempts to redecorate the place. None of couch pillows matched because a color scheme couldn't be decided on. There was a purple fuzzy throw rug on the ground that clashed horribly with the orange lampshades and the walls were half green and half covered in paint swatches ranging from blushing pink to mustard yellow. 

Satsuki knew changes needed to be made. And she was not alone, for the horrid decorating was the current conversation topic. 

“I'm telling you guys,” said Sanageyama, leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head, “You won't regret turning the living room into a sword dojo.” 

“I don't understand why you won't let me computerize the door locks,” Inumuta complained, “A twenty character password should be the minimum security measure in place to keep out pesky one and two stars.” 

“THEY NEED MORE PUNISHMENT!” Cried Gamagoori. 

It took everything Satsuki to keep her breathing even. She loved her Elite Four like they were family--actually, given how messed up Ragyo was, she loved them more than her actual family. They were sweet and dependable and cared more for Satsuki than anyone ever had. But sometimes, like right now, they just… 

Jakuzure, who was silent for once during all this commotion, was instead watching Satsuki from across the table. There was a look of worry mixed with concentration on her delicate features, and the moment she saw one dark eyebrow twitch she was up on her feet. 

“You stupid boys!” she said, cutting the chatter and waving her baton in a menacing fashion, “Why are you discussing something like interior design anyway? There’s no way you three morons would have any useful suggestions,” she pointed at Sanageyama, “You’re just a stupid jock who can’t do anything but run around and chase a ball,” she looked at Inumuta, “You stare at a computer screen so much, I wonder how you even notice what the room looks like, you dumb dog!” her critical gaze ended on Gamagoori, “And you, as Disciplinary Committee Chair, should punish these two for being such idiots. They’re annoying Satsuki-chan with their prattle.” 

Merely putting ‘Satsuki’ and ‘annoy’ in the same sentence was enough to send Gamagoori into a rage. He snatched up Sanageyama and Inumuta by the backs of their shirts and stomped over to the door, tossing them into the hallway. 

“THOSE WITHOUT DISCIPLINE HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF SATSUKI-SAMA!” 

There was some collective cursing from the two boys as they struggled to get back on their feet, but Gamagoori ignored them in favor of turning and bowing stiffly to Satsuki. 

“We will be out of your way, Satsuki-sama. Enjoy the rest of Naturals Election week.” 

Then he was gone, off to chase Sanageyama and Inumuta through the hallways. 

Jakuzure just shook her head at the sheer stupidity those three always brought to the table. Even Inumuta, who was supposed to be some kind of super nerd was just as clueless as the other two sometimes. 

“Boys,” she grumbled as she pushed in her chair. 

Satsuki, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange raised an eyebrow as Jakuzure moved around the table and plopped down in her lap. 

“Well now that we have the place to ourselves,” she grinned up at her cheerily, “What should we do?” 

“You should be in town right now,” Satsuki said, though she wrapped her arms around Jakuzure’s slender torso nonetheless, “It’s part of the rules of the Naturals Election. I know my Elite Four are not weak enough to be taken out by someone of a lower rank, but you should at least give them the opportunity to challenge you.” 

Jakuzure shrugged, wrapping her arms around Satsuki’s neck, “You’re too kind Satsuki-chan. If it were me, I’d remind those one and two stars every chance I got how weak they are.” 

“And that’s precisely why I’m student council president.” 

She didn’t say it in a mean way. But Satsuki had learned the hard way that her humor was not always understood. After escaping Ragyo’s influence she’d tried to open up more to those around her but she still had trouble socializing… 

But she forgot sometimes how long Jakuzure had known her. So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that seconds after her comment, she heard peals of laughter. She supposed it didn’t come as a surprise, but rather a relief. 

“I suppose that’s true,” Jakuzure said, leaning against Satsuki’s shoulder (she was careful to avoid bopping Satsuki in the face with her oversized hat), “I wouldn’t be a very good leader anyway. Although I would like getting to skip out on the stupid Naturals Election.” 

Satsuki laughed, “Then I’m certain this position isn’t for you. After all, I’ll be down in the city this week along with everyone else.” 

“Wait, what!?” Jakuzure sat pin straight, staring at Satsuki in shock, “You’re taking part in the Naturals Election this year?” 

Satsuki nodded, having expected this type of reaction, “Of course. I’m tired of standing on a pedestal above everyone else. The need for a fearless and untouchable leader is gone. Now that that Ragyo is defeated, I want everyone to feel as if I am one of them. Just a fellow schoolmate.” 

Jakuzure nodded along, “Yeah, I guess…” but it looked like she was deep in thought. 

Satsuki furrowed her brows, not sure if she would like where Jakuzure’s thought train was headed. So she asked out of wariness, “What is it Nonon?” 

“Well…” Jakuzure developed a sudden interest in her gloves, pulling at the frilled sleeves while she thought over her next piece, “Since you’ll be gone and the boys will be gone all week…” 

“Yes?” 

“Why don’t you… Why don’t you let me redecorate?” 

Satsuki stared at her, “...What?” 

Jakuzure was quickly gaining more steam, “Yeah! It’ll be amazing! You’ll come back and the place will be completely redone!” 

Now, Satsuki was typically someone who listened to her instincts. They had never failed her and she had them to thank for her victory against Ragyo, Hoomaru and countless other foes. And right now, they were screaming at her to say no. 

But Jakuzure was looking at her with so much hope gleaming in her rose-colored eyes. Before Satsuki even realized it, she was saying, “Alright.” 

Jakuzure jumped up, letting out a cheer. And before Satsuki knew it she was being pushed out the door with the instructions to ‘not come back until Friday.’ 

Satsuki left the tower, trying to ignore the anxiety that threatened to creep into her system. What was the harm in letting Jakuzure have a little fun? It wasn’t like things could turn out that horribly. 

*** 

Only now did Satsuki truly realize the stupidity of her choice. As she stood inside the doorway to their tower, she felt genuine horror for the first time since watching the original Life Fiber fly across the sky. 

Sanageyama’s choked scream and muttered, “We were too late…” mirrored everyone’s thoughts exactly. 

As it turned out, none of their imaginations were sadistic enough to have come up with anything even remotely similar to this while they were on their way over here. The reality was a thousand times worth than any of them could have possibly pictured. And the only word Satsuki could materialize in her head was pink. 

Pink carpet. Pink couch. Pink wallpaper patterned with unicorns and rainbows. Even the ceiling had been given a generous dose of pink paint. The bookshelves had been cleared out in favor of big, pink, heart-shaped speakers that were currently blasting ‘Beethoven’s 5th’ at high volume (a perfect song for the current mood) and there were stuffed animals. Everywhere. On the couch, covering the ground, surrounding the TV (which had been given a pink fuzzy fringe). It was like an entire platoon of plush animals had stationed itself in here. 

And standing in the middle of it all was a grinning Jakuzure. 

“Satsuki-chan!” she said excitedly, maneuvering around the stuffed animals with ease, “You’re back early! I was just putting the finishing touches on the bathroom!” 

“Bathroom!?” Sanageyama cried in shock. He and the other boys raced across the living room, stumbling over the plush animals on their way and Gamagoori nearly being done in by a big fluffy unicorn. Upon reaching the bathroom, their gasps of horror told Satsuki all she needed to know. 

Jakuzure cursed and straightened her stuffed animals, as if they had some kind of particular order to them that Satsuki couldn’t see, “Stupid boys,” she muttered before turning to Satsuki with a big smile on her face, “So what do you think Satsuki-chan?” 

This had to be some kind of joke. Surely Jakuzure didn’t expect Satsuki to say that she liked this… renovation… But there was no doubting the sincerity in Jakuzure’s eyes. 

And Satsuki didn’t know what to say. 

The boys trekked back into the room, looking traumatized and all three froze when they saw what was going on. 

“W-What do I think?” Satsuki repeated, trying to buy time until she figured out what to do. She felt like she was standing on a minefield. One wrong move and… 

“Yeah!” Jakuzure was practically bouncing in place, “Do you like it?” 

The first thought that came to mind was oh god no, but Satsuki knew she couldn’t say that. Still, there was no way she was letting the tower stay like this. There were so many stuffed animals it was a safety hazard, and there was no way she would survive such a color overload. But how could break this to Jakuzure gently? How was she supposed to tell her that all the redecoration she had done and all the hard work she’d put in was not appreciated? There had to be a way to say this, there just had to be! 

But Satsuki’s thoughts couldn’t move fast enough, and she had definitely taken too long to answer. Jakuzure must have noticed, because her smile faltered the tiniest bit, and Satsuki felt like her heart had been stabbed through with Ryuko’s scissor blade. She tried hard to ignore the boys who were vigorously shaking their head behind Jakuzure’s back. She understood how they felt, and she didn't want to let down her friends… 

“Nonon… I love it!” 

...but then again, she really didn’t want to let down her girlfriend, did she? 

Jakuzure’s look of absolute excitement was enough to dull the guilt Satsuki felt at the looks of dismay and horror on the faces of the remaining Elite Four. 

“Oh I just knew you'd like it Satsuki-chan! I’m so happy!” A moment later Satsuki had an armful of enthusiasm with pink hair, and she thought that maybe, just maybe she had made the right choice. But things that involved Satsuki Kiryuin were never that simple. 

*** 

Despite what Jakuzure claimed, there was a such as too much pink. By the end of the week, Satsuki didn't care if she never laid eyes on the color again. Even seeing Jakuzure’s bubblegum hair and pink sapphire eyes made Satsuki stiffen, feeling like she was standing in that nightmarish tower all over again, as guilty as it made her feel. 

Even worse were the looks of disdain Inumuta and Sanageyama (well Sanageyama more or less scowled in her direction) sent her way every chance they got. Even Gamagoori wouldn't look her in the eye anymore. 

She felt like she'd really let them down. But every time she built up the courage to say something, Jakuzure would beam up at her with that sweet and genuine smile, the one she only reserved for Satsuki, and her already shaky resolve would crumble. She'd stutter out something about how much she loved the glittery lampshades and end up feeling like even more of an idiot than before. 

It was getting out of hand, and somehow the news of Satsuki’s weakness had spread because at the end of the week, Iori marched up to her, cocked an eyebrow and said, “Really? You hired Jakuzure?” 

Satsuki sighed heavily, not really even that surprised that the sewing club captain knew. Inumuta had no doubt been complaining to him about it. 

“Yes Iori,” She said, “I hired Jakuzure to redecorate the Elite Four’s living quarters. You may unleash any criticism you have for me now.” 

Iori didn't immediately start screaming his head off (like Inumuta and Sanageyama surely would have) but he did give a disappointed head shake. 

“Satsuki-sama,” he said, “I understand the difficulty of this situation. Believe me, I do. Hōka used to make suggestions on the designs of my Goku uniforms. And let me tell you, they were not always good ones,” He gave a shudder, and Satsuki decided to spare him of having to explain Inumuta’s apparently horrid designs. 

“At first I tried to entertain his ideas,” Iori continued, “But when I unveiled the first prototypes for the Three-Star uniforms, he asked me why I’d scrapped all of his imput. I didn't want to keep lying to him so I came out with it. He was understanding, but I could tell he was really hurt. Not only had I lied to him but he probably also felt stupid because I lead him on for so long.” 

Satsuki nodded in sympathy, “Regardless, I'm glad you were able to move past that.” 

Iori gave her a meaningful look, “The point, Satsuki-sama, is that the longer you keep lying to Jakuzure about her redecorating, the more you're going to hurt her in the long run.” 

“I… understand,” Satsuki mumbled, trying hard not to let her shoulders slump, “She just…” Satsuki was quick to cut herself off. It wasn't professional or polite to pour out your feelings to someone who was as busy as Iori… but one look at his gentle smile and she reminded herself that this situation was different. Iori was her friend. 

“She’s just so proud of herself. I know she worked hard and she really wanted everyone to like it. But… There are rainbows and flowers all over the place… And the pink! So much pink! The boys are barely holding onto their sanity! Sanageyama’s lucky his Shingantsu can’t see colors but he can’t walk two feet without tripping on a pillow pet! It’s atrocious! I can’t take it anymore!” 

She stopped when she noticed Iori struggling to contain his laughter. 

“M-My apologies, Satsuki-sama,” he said, “I've just never seen you so animated before.” 

Satsuki smiled sheepishly and Iori laughed outright. 

“Yes, I know exactly how you feel. Hōka was really enthusiastic about his design ideas too. It's hard, but you have to do the right thing. And lying to those you care about isn't right. You need to tell Jakuzure the truth.” 

Satsuki nodded, “You're right Shiro,” She started to turn but paused to give him a warm smile, “Thank you.” 

Iori smiled back, “Anything for a friend, Satsuki-sama.” 

The two parted ways, filled with warm fuzzies. But unbeknownst to them, a certain pink-haired three-star was just around the corner. 

*** 

Jakuzure Nonon had been absolutely giddy this entire week. She loved Satsuki with all of her heart, and would do anything to make her happy. During the entire week of the Naturals Election, she'd worked extremely hard, often bypassing sleep just so she would have everything ready in time. She'd never done so much painting and heavy lifting in her life, but she would have gladly done it all over again if Satsuki hadn't liked it. 

But Satsuki had liked it! She'd even said she loved it! And that couldn't have made Jakuzure happier. 

Now that the weekend was here, she figured she might as well put some finishing touches on her renovation. She was marching in the direction of the Elite Four’s tower with bags full of more plush animals and countless bottles of glitter when she heard Satsuki’s voice from a little ways down the hall. She instantly perked up. 

“Satsuki-chan!” She whispered to herself, picking up her pace. She started to turn the corner, eager to show Satsuki all of her new things when she heard the conversation her girlfriend was having. 

“...just so proud of herself. I know she worked hard and she really wanted everyone to like it. But… There are rainbows and flowers all over the place… And the pink! So much pink! The boys are barely holding onto their sanity!” 

Jakuzure stopped so fast she nearly toppled over, shock trickling through her like ice water. Her heart felt like it had gone still in her chest, and at first she didn’t want to believe what she was hearing. There was no way Satsuki was talking about her right? After all, there were plenty of pink rooms at Honnuji Academy, right?? Then she heard Iori’s passive voice, 

“You need to tell Jakuzure the truth,” and just like that, Jakuzure’s world crumbled. 

Hurt burned through her chest like a bolt of lightning, before it was replaced with a deep humiliation that made her knees tremble. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Satsuki wouldn’t like such a stupid room design. She was smart and mature and all the things that Jakuzure was not and... 

Before she could stop it, Jakuzure felt hot tears prickling in her eyes and the shame at losing her composure like that became unbearable. 

Clenching her bags with tight white knuckles, she marched over to the nearest trash can and dumped her glitter and plushies into it. Then she smashed the top down over it and took off towards the Elite Four’s Tower. 

*** 

Satsuki, unaware of what awaited her, arrived at the tower filled with determination, and was ready to finally tell Jakuzure the truth. But when she opened the door and wasn't immediately assaulted by classical music and giant beanie babies, she knew something was wrong. 

Looking around in worry, Satsuki noted that all the stuffed animals had been crammed into big black lawn-and-leaf bags and left in the middle of the room. 

Movement in the corner of her eye alerted her to another presence in the room, and she turned to see Jakuzure sitting on the floor with a putty-knife in hand, slowly scraping away the rainbow and unicorn wallpaper. With her head down and her shoulders slumped, she looked like a wilted pink flower. 

Dread immediately settled in the pit of Satsuki’s stomach, followed by anger. Had one of the boys finally snapped and gone off on Jakuzure? If they had, Satsuki was going to make sure they never crossed her petite girlfriend ever again. 

“Nonon,” she said, approaching her, and feeling even more worried when Jakuzure didn't stop, “What happened to--” 

“I heard what you said.” Jakuzure spoke so quietly Satsuki almost didn't hear. 

And after processing it she almost wished she hadn't heard it. The dread got so heavy that it felt like her stomach had dropped all the way to the ground floor of the tower. 

“Nonon…” She began, but she had no clue what to say. How could she have let something like this happen? She hadn't wanted Jakuzure to find out like this! That was far too cruel. “I’m sorry--” 

Jakuzure whirled around, on her feet before Satsuki could finish, and one look at her red rimmed eyes and trembling bottom lip made Satsuki feel like the worst girlfriend in the world. 

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Jakuzure demanded, and for once her voice was wavering, and not because she was singing vibrato or imitating the way Sanageyama hit on girls. 

By this point, Satsuki wished Ryuko would show up and Senketsu-punch her through the wall so she wouldn't have to stand here and feel like layer after layer was being shaved off of her heart. 

But that scenario would likely only make Jakuzure even more upset. So Satsuki stepped forward and wrapped her favorite songstress up in her arms. Jakuzure clung to her tightly and sniffled, “I just wanted you to like it!” she sobbed, “And when you said you did, I was so happy! I worked so hard all week to redo everything, and 

I poured my heart and soul into it!” Hot tears soaked into Satsuki’s shirt, “But I guess I got carried away. I didn't mean to make you suffer just because of me. I’m so sorry Satsuki-chan--” 

“No!” Satsuki pulled away and swiped her thumbs under Jakuzure’s glistening eyes, “Don't apologize to me! I'm the one who’s sorry. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. It was unfair of me to lie to you.” 

Jakuzure stared up at her, looking positively crushed, “Do you really hate it that much?” 

“I…” Satsuki’s throat felt like it was closing up. Jakuzure’s expression was so fragile, Satsuki thought anymore disappointment would shatter it completely, “I…” she couldn't say it, “Um…” She couldn't say it! 

But unbeknownst to her, three more pairs of eyes (well two pairs of eyes and one Shingantsu) had happened upon the scene. 

Inumuta, Sanageyama and Gamagoori shared a look before Sanageyama cleared his throat. 

“Oi snake,” he said gesturing to the bags of stuffed animals, “Why'd you bag those up? I really liked those little guys!” 

Satsuki froze in place and Jakuzure peered around her, equally in shock. 

“W-What?” She said before furiously wiping at her eyes, “You Kanto monkey, what are you talking abou--” 

“You even threw the emoji pillows away!” Inumuta said, affronted, “Those were my favorite!” 

“NOT THE UNICORNS!” Gamagoori shouted, pointing in horror at the tiny portion of the wallpaper that had been scraped off. 

Satsuki stared at them in absolute confusion before she caught the encouraging nods they were sending her way. It took a moment, but then she understood their actions. 

This was their way of telling her they were alright with leaving things as they were, to spare Jakuzure’s feelings. Satsuki was so touched by their kindness that she nearly ended up in tears herself, but a snort caught her attention before she could. 

Her head snapped back over to Jakuzure who was laughing, this time with genuine mirth in place of the scorn her laughter usually held. 

The three boys looked like they were scared they’d really driven her crazy when she looked up and grinned at them. 

“You guys are such dorks,” she said. 

Sanageyama smiled widely and darted forward, plucking Jakuzure’s petite frame off the ground as he captured her in a hug, “Aww, you know we can’t handle seeing our little snake feeling down!” 

Jakuzure’s blush was so bright it nearly matched her hair, “S-Shut up you stupid monkey!” she cried, kicking her legs back and forth in a poor attempt to get them back on solid ground, “I wasn’t--” 

But Inumuta was quick to join in, and Satsuki followed immediately after. 

Jakuzure laughed awkwardly at all the affection, looking back and forth between them, “Come on you guys,” she started, but a loud sob made everyone jump. 

Moments later the four teens were snatched up into a bone-crushing embrace, courtesy of none other than Gamagoori. 

“JAKUZURE!” he shouted, “WE WILL ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR OUR PRECIOUS FRIEND!” 

“Gamagoori!” Sanageyama groaned, “Come on man, do you have to shout right in my ear? Heightened senses, remember?” 

Satsuki laughed at that, remembering once more why she loved her Elite Four so much. No matter what, they could always take a situation and make it into something considerably more fun. Jakuzure echoed her laughter soon after. 

Sanageyama scowled at them, but it looked like he was fighting a smile. It wasn’t every day one got to see Jakuzure and Satsuki laugh like this. 

“Don’t worry guys,” Jakuzure said, her laughter dying out, “I admit I went overboard. You can take it all down. To be honest, all that pink was getting on my nerves too. Made me feel like washed out.” 

They all stifled their sighs of relief. 

“In that case,” Inumata piped up, straightening his glasses, “There’s a home improvement store just ten minutes away from the academy. We could head there now.” 

“Ooh I like the sound of that!” Sanageyama grinned. 

“A FINE IDEA!” 

Gamagoori set the group down and they quickly detangled themselves. 

“If that is the case, I will accompany you as well,” Satsuki said, following the three as they made their way towards the door. 

Jakuzure followed behind, “Oh I’ll come too. I can help pick out--” 

The unanimous, “NO!” was even louder than her Symphony Regalia.


End file.
